Booklet making machines comprise a sheet transport system through which paper sheets, which are intended to form a booklet, are passed. The machine also comprises a stapling arrangement, which effects stapling of a set of sheets, and a folding arrangement, which effects folding of the previously stapled set of sheets. In some cases, the operation excludes the stapling function and the set of sheets is transported to the folding arrangement in an unstapled condition.
In order to avoid misalignment of the staples, it is known to adjust the stapler head position relatively to the set of sheets to be stapled. However, this is done manually, requiring interruption of the operation of the booklet making machine. Also, in order to obtain correctly folded booklets, the position of the set of sheets to be folded can be adjusted before folding.